I'll be your Hero, if you'll be my Guardian
by Mustangs-kid-1
Summary: You're best friends with Alfred F. Jones, even having a little crush on him, but what happens when your family's secret threatens to tear your relationship apart? Rating might raise later.


You lay in your bed, snuggling in the warmth of the covers. The alarm clock on your nightstand blared for you to get up. You open your eyes halfway, shutting of the alarm with a whack of your hand. You groan as you sit up and leave your warm bed to get ready for school.

Sure you were good at school, honors even, but that didn't mean you liked it. School to you was like a living hell. Social levels, drama, gossip, and scandals seemed to be more important to the students than anything. Though you chose to stay out of it, you knew that they would try to suck you in.

Your cell phone buzzed on the nightstand as you got dress in a _(f/c)_ t-shirt, _(f/c)_ jeans, sneakers, and a gold chain necklace. You picked up your phone as you put your checkerboard wristband on your right hand. The incoming text came from your best friend, Alfred.

_-Hey dude wht up? _

_Meet me at the front of the school!-_

You sighed, a smile forming on your face. You always had a small crush on Alfred ever since you moved into the area. He was the first friend when you entered middle school.

**~Le Flashback~**

* * *

You walked the school hallways nervously as the students walked past with questioning looks. You never did well on first days and you usually would end up doing something you'd regret. But today, thing would change! You had just moved from _(wherever)_ and planned to become "cool".

When you came to your locker, you peered over to see some kids talking and laughing. Just looking at them told you they were from the "popular crowd". None of them really stood out to you except one boy. You blushed at him, hiding behind your locker door. He had blond hair with a cowlick in the front, dazzling blue eyes, and glasses that actually made him look cuter than geeky.

As you were about to go to your next class, a hand grasped your shoulder.

"Hey, you are the new girl, right?" a voice came from behind questioned.

You turn your head, seeing an albino with liquid red eyes and white hair looking down at you with a couple of his friends behind him. "So how about a frau like you vant to have some fun, ja?" The guys behind him snickered, smirks plastered on their faces.

"N-no thanks," you said quickly, "I really have to go to class." You slipped your hand from the albino's grasp and started to walk away, only to have him reappear in front of you. "Aww, but you can't just valk away from the awesome me!" he exclaimed, smirking and slamming your books from your hands. He grabbed your wrists roughly. "Come with me, and we'll teach you some things."

You struggled as you tried to escape his grasp, but he was too strong. Suddenly, the hands released your wrists and the albino fell to the ground with a bloody nose. You looked over to see the blond-haired boy, who apparently punched him in the face.

"Hey dudes, don't treat a girl like that," he said. "Or the hero will kick your buts!" He then pumped his fist in the air.

The guys looked at each other and slowly walked away. The albino got up and whipped his nose, blood smearing on his sleeve. "Ve'll meet again, frau. You can't turn down my awesomeness forever!" he proclaimed. With that, he walked away, catching up to his friends.

That left you to clean up your books and papers that were now scattered all over the floor. As you crouched down to pick them up, the blond started to help. He passed you your notebook and a few papers. You blushed as you muttered a "Thank you," and tried to fit them back in your binder.

"Hey, so what's your name?" the blond asked. "I have to know the name of the damsel I saved!"

"_(f/n)_ _(l/n)_," you introduced yourself.

"Cool! I'm Alfred F. Jones, the hero!" he boasted.

You couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Alfred cocked his head to the side, but had a huge smile on his face. "So what do you say, let's head to class," he said, getting up and holding out a hand.

You nod and take his hand, pulling yourself up and walking beside him to class.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

You text him back quickly before putting your phone in your pocket and grabbing your book bag. You walk downstairs, seeing your parents eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. You grab a piece of toast and shove it in your mouth as you grabbed your house keys. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" you said, muffled by the chewing of toast.

"Wait a minute, (Name)," your dad said, not looking up from the paper.

You sigh, knowing the routine. "Yes, Dad?" you question, taking the toast out of your mouth.

"State the code of the _(l/n)_s," your dad replied.

You groan, and look at your mom. "Do I have to? It's only little kid thing-" you began, but your mom cut you off.

"(Name)!" your mom reprimanded, looking up from her food. "It's our family tradition, just state it."

You took a breath and began, "As part of the _(l/n)_, we are to uphold the legend of the dragon _(dragon name)_. As the blood flows through our veins, we shall continue to hold the power of the fire, forever."

You always had to quote the family ritual, though you didn't believe it. Your parents used to tell you stories when you were younger about how your family held dragon blood from hundreds of years ago, granting the first born power that could rock the earth. To you, it sounded like something out of a fairy tale than something from a true fact. You only believed those stories when you were in grade school.

"Ok, I'm off! Bye!" you say, running out the door. You take off down the pavement as you rush to meet Alfred at school.

**~Le Time Skip~**

* * *

You pant as you reach the entrance of the school, bending over with your hands on your knees.

"HEEEEEEY (NAME)!" Alfred yelled as he ran over to you. He nearly glomped you as you straightened yourself.

"What the hell, Al?" you say, pushing him off with a faint blush appearing on your cheeks.

"Aww, come on, (Name), I had football practice all yesterday so I didn't get to talk to you," Alfred pouted.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you had to tackle me," you sigh as you lightly punched Alfred's arm.

Alfred shrugged as he waved to someone on the stairs of the school. You two walk over to see your friends, Kiku, Arthur, and Matthew waving back.

"Herro Alfred-chan and (Name)-san," Kiku greeted.

"Hi, Alfred. Hi (Name)," Matthew said quietly.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been waiting for a half an hour," Arthur muttered.

"Sorry, Iggy, but my parents made me state the stupid ritual again," you apologized. "At least it was the shortened version and not the full thing."

Alfred patted you on the shoulder. "It's fine (Name), at least you're here now," he said, then finishing, "Now the hero has all his backups!"

"Back up? I'm not anyone's back up! Especially not yours you bloody git!" Arthur shouted at him.

Kiku, Matthew, and you sweatdropped at the scene as Arthur yelled at Alfed as he proclaimed himself a hero, again.

"This is like the 49th time this month…" Matthew sighed. You and Kiku nodded as the warning bell rang, and students started pouring inside the building.

Alfred grabbed your wrist. "Come on, we better get to class!" he said as he dragged you inside with Arthur, Kiku, and Matthew.

**~Le Time Skip to Lunch~**

* * *

You eat your sandwich you packed as you listen to Alfred and Arthur argue again.

"You two rearry need some professionar herp," Kiku sighed as Matthew and you nodding in agreement.

You start to idle with your (fav/gemstone) necklace that Alfred gave you for your birthday a month ago. It was nothing big, just a small gold-chained necklace. Though you still wondered if it was real or plastic, but you never bothered to check.

Feeling a hand on your shoulder, you turn around, seeing the ever so cocky Gilbert.

"Hello, frau," Gilbert said, a huge grin on his face.

"What do you want, Gil?" you questioned with no emotion.

"Wha? You're still holding a grudge on the awesome me?" he said, offended. "But (Name), I've changed since then."

"Yeah, you've become a bigger self-centered egoist since middle school," you deadpanned. Your response was followed by a couple of "Ooooooo"s from listening students.

"Aww, come on, you just need some to be shown a good time," Gilbert pressed on. At this point, Alfred and Arthur had stopped arguing. To your surprise, Alfred looked ticked. A fist then came in contact with Gilbert's head, causing his to lose his footing and fall to the ground.

"Sorry about mein brother," Gilbert's brother, Ludwig apologized. His friend, Feliciano, came from behind Ludwig.

"Ve~ Dotitsu! Aren't we going to get some pasta?" Feli asked. "Ciao, (Name)!"

You gave a small wave as Ludwig dragged Gilbert away with Feli following behind.

"(Name), you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Alfred asked. You shook your head, making him sigh in relief. "Well that's good! 'Cause the hero would have stopped him if he did!" he exclaimed, back to his cheery self.

'That's weird,' you thought, 'He usually isn't bothered when Gilbert taunts me…' You shake the thought from your head as you continue your lunch as usual.


End file.
